


Then

by LadyLace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a picture and a song by brad paisley</p>
<p>Sanji and Zoro end up sleeping on each other in a subway. Who knew they'd end up falling in love and starting a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pic: http://spiritedobsession.tumblr.com/post/126636535870/i-ship-this-so-hard-guys-dont-be-surprised-if-a
> 
> Song: Then, by Brad Paisley
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> MUSHY GUSHY OOEY GOOEY FLUFF FULL OF FEELS STRAIGHT AHEAD
> 
> Proceed at your risk of vomiting rainbows.

Training the newbies had been easier said than done. They were lazy and arrogant, two things Zoro hated the most. So, he’d shouted at them. He shouted a lot actually, and it made him recall his trainer back in the day. She’d yelled a lot too. He’d hated her, then, now he could understand the burning need to shout at such blatant ignorance. These newbies were an annoyance. He kind of wished he could strangle the whole lot of ‘em. 

It’d been a long, hard week for the exhausted marine and he just wanted to board the damn train and get home to his tiny little apartment in Brooklyn. He could finally have that hot shower that had kept him going for the past couple of weeks. Hell, he’d even order a pizza and eat the whole pie all by himself just because he’d had to live off of dried (or powdered) everything since he began The Camp from Hell, as he’d once not-so-fondly called it as a trainee himself. 

He boarded the train half-asleep, hoped was his and sat down on a bench seat. He closed his eyes and was dead to the world.

***** ******

Sanji rolled up his blue sleeves in aggravation and slipped off his hat. He threw it into his locker and loosened his tie. He stomped around and tried to wrangle his temper under control. Whoever came up with the phrase that customers were always right needed to be punched in the face. 

He was a pilot for fuck’s sake, what were customers even doing complaining to him? He was just an employee for AirFrance, not the company itself. If the customer had a damn problem about the turbulence or the cramped confines of their seats, they should take it up with them and Mother Nature. Not him. He had about as much control over either as a doormat had of people walking on it.

All he wanted to do was go home, take a good long soak in the tub and maybe watch a good romcom or two. Or three. He was a sucker for a good movie after all. He finally managed to get down to the subway where he quickly boarded the train. Many of the seats were taken, except one by a comatose military man. Sanji was unafraid and in desperate need of putting his feet up, so he snagged the seat and settled into the worn plastic chair. His eyes drooped shut and he attempted to stay awake. It worked for a minute or two of jerking back into awareness before he told himself he’d only rest his eyes for just a minute. He didn’t feel his head tip into the side and fall on to a comfy shoulder pillow as he faded into oblivion.

*******

Zoro stirred into wakefulness and realized there was a weight on his chest and something soft and ticklish under his cheek. A blond fellow was leaning in to him with his full weight, and though the marine was surprised, he found he didn’t actually mind. The man smelled like vanilla, mixed nuts, and recirculated air, but it was nice. His luscious golden locks tickled up against his cheek and that had to be the cause of him rousing from his nap.

Zoro lifted his head slightly to look down at the pale features and found his breath taken away. The man was stunning from the little that he could see. His long eyelashes were dark in comparison to the porcelain cheek, and the soldier found himself wanting to run his thumb along the soft, angular jaw. He didn’t, though. He successfully refrained himself and managed to tip the cap back in to its proper place, rather than pulled over his eyes. The marine tried to get the blond’s head off of him, but instead he felt the man move and nuzzle his shoulder.

Zoro froze and was hit with an overwhelming sense of feelings for the stranger. This guy was just so damned cute. It wasn’t good for the heart. He tried not to stare, but hell he was mesmerized by the blond. Finally, he eventually resigned himself to letting the man snooze, but that didn’t mean the soldier wouldn’t take advantage of a well-placed pillow himself. So, he shut his eyes for the second time and meditated.

The subway jerked to a stop and both Zoro and the blond startled awake. They faced each other with no small amount of awkwardness. The tension was palpable as they both stared at each other; sizing one another up and trying to figure out what to say.

Eventually, the blond shrugged meekly and offered an embarrassed smile. “You make a really good pillow, marimo.” The man chuckled quietly.

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but he smirked slyly, “Not so bad yourself, curly-brow.”

“What?” The other man’s eyes narrowed and his body shifted dangerously.

“You heard me.”

“Why you…” The blond growled and grit his teeth.

“Wanna hang out?” The moss-head said out of the blue.

“Huh?” The curly brow stared at him in bewilderment.

“Come hang out with me. I get off at the next stop.” Zoro grinned cheekily.

“Wh-what? Why?”

“‘Cause I think you’re cute and I wanna get to know you.”

“C-cu-cute—?! You bastard how dare you—” He spluttered and his face turned scarlet.

The marine leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “It’s okay. I know you’re flattered.”

The blondie turned almost purple, which Zoro found even more endearing and said, “I’m Zoro, by the way.”

“…Sanji…” They awkwardly shook hands and then the train stopped again.

The soldier stood up and smirked arrogantly, “You comin’?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sanji grumbled.

It wasn’t Zoro’s stop. In fact, it was actually Sanji’s. The marine didn’t care; he’d met Sanji by accidentally taking the wrong train.

***** ******

As it turned out, Zoro didn’t mind watching the “chick flicks” with him as long as Sanji didn’t mind watching an action or a horror in return. That was how the marine learned of the pilot’s fear of spiders. Or bugs in general. They both liked to curl up on the couch with Sanji’s legs in Zoro’s lap and them eating a homemade meal, courtesy of the pilot. Since they’d met, they usually wound up taking a bath together to unwind from a hard day after work.

They’d quickly become best friends in a weird sort of I-want-to-kill-you way, their fights were notorious amongst their friends and always a cause for annoyance. They couldn’t help it, though, they loved riling each other up. Still, Zoro was surprisingly sweet and romantic at the most unexpected of times, which made the pilot start to fall for him… unbeknownst to the soldier. They hadn’t started dating until three weeks later, but they settled into a routine so fast it felt weird to not date.

Zoro was dropping the blond off after their first date, and under the hallway light it took them forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight before Sanji pushed him away and told him they’d see each other tomorrow. He hadn’t told the pilot yet, but he thought he loved Sanji then.

They’d barely known each other for six months, but it felt closer to a lifetime. Countless dates and lovers’ spats later, but they’ve come so far since that day, and he thought he loved Sanji then.

Zoro decided he’d waited far too long and knew just how he’d do it.

He’d taken the pilot back to the subway and the same exact seats where they first met. The look of surprise that crossed the blond’s face was priceless and Zoro knew he would remember it for the rest of his life. There were tons of people around, but he didn’t care. He got down on one knee, and once again: the marine thought he’d loved Sanji then.

Now they’re standing at the altar, with their friends all around them with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. He said the same thing he’d told the blond when he proposed: “Now you’re my whole life, now you’re my whole world. I just can’t believe the way I feel about you, Sanji. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it’s ever been; we’ve come so far since that day… and I thought I loved you then. I could just see you with a baby on the way, and I could just see you when your hair is turning grey. What I can’t see is how I’m ever gonna love you more, but I’ve said that before.”

Sanji smiled brilliantly with tears in his eyes and responds with his own vows, “And now you’re my whole life, now you’re my whole world. I just can’t believe the way I feel about you, Zoro. We’ll look back someday at this moment that we’re in, and I’ll look at you say: 'And I thought I loved you then’.”

Zoro grins and says back to the blond, “And I thought I loved you then.” They came together in small, innocent kiss. The officiant pronounced them wed and they took off down the aisle to get to their reception where the party would begin their lives together.

***** ******

They eventually adopted two kids. A Chinese baby girl who they called Kuina. Then a half-European, half-Japanese baby boy they named Sunny, who was about a year older than the practically newborn baby girl.

When Sunny was nine years old, he and his sister asked their fathers how they met. 

Sanji laughed at the growing unease on his husband’s face. “Well, Sunny, you see… we fell asleep on each other in a public subway.”

“On a subway?” Kuina asked, eyes bright with wonder.

“Yes, sweetie, a subway. The marimo got on the wrong train and was taking up so much room—”

“No, that is not what happened.” Zoro interrupted calmly.

“Oh? What happened then?”

“I was only taking up one space.”

The blond laughed hysterically, “All right, mossy, whatever you say. Anyways, we woke up when the train stopped and I told him what a great pillow he was.”

The kids grinned and laughed. Zoro grumbled something incoherent under his breath about silly blonds.

“So, we decided to hang out. Well, that, and I felt bad for the marimo who got off at my stop and didn’t want him to hail a cab or something. We became friends, started dating, then this closet romantic over here met me on the subway one day after work, and he proposed with our song.”

“Your song, daddy?” Kuina asked.

“Yes, pumpkin. It’s called 'Then’. It was so sweet… It was also the song for our first dance. We’ll have to show you our wedding video.” Sanji replied with a wistful smile.

“Then you got married right? And adopted us!” Sunny concluded, proud of his deductive reasoning skills.

“That’s right, son, and how long have we been married?” Zoro wanted to know.

“Oh, oh! I know!” Kuina raised her hand and waved it in the air eagerly.

“How long?” The marine challenged.

“This many!” She held up ten fingers, “and then add this many!” She added another two fingers.

“Good job,” the daddies smiled proudly at their daughter.

The blond kissed his husband on the cheek and shouted, “Who wants cookies?!”

Everyone followed after him into the kitchen like little ducklings.

***** ******

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry...
> 
> The author regrets nothing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> In my defense, I did warn you. Shit that fic was long.


End file.
